


Of important insignificance

by Kiaramielicious



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Sexual Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaramielicious/pseuds/Kiaramielicious
Summary: Dick loves him. Even when he hurts him and does terrible things that a man should never do to a child. At first he stays out of love, then out of fear and now out of fear for those he loves. He'll keep them safe no matter the cost, even if that means sacrificing himself.
Relationships: Batman & Robin - Relationship, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Of important insignificance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! 
> 
> This chapter contains graphic scenes of violence and sexual abuse of a minor.

Bruce kissed a trail down Dick’s neck watching his eyes flutter softly while he bit back a moan. The young teenager was still timid during their little “escapades ” which annoyed him to no end but he supposed it was still a work in progress, with some training, Dick would be flawless. He invited him into his king sized bed frequently enough for the man to know how to help him.. warm up a bit which he did as he squeezed his thighs, pleased to see those long, dark eyelashes flutter against the pillows, the boy’s delicate lips parting to let out a quiet moan. “B-bruce.” The king sized beds satin sheets shifted under the acrobat’s lean body as he squirmed to get into a more comfortable position, the fabric swirling and pooling around them both as they moved on the mattress. 

“Bruce? What’s wrong?”

Dick’s eyes peered over at him questioningly when he Kept his hand posted on the boy’s hip and kept him firmly pinned down. 

“Nothing’s wrong Dick, I just don’t want you to move yet.” 

He brushed a strand of hair out of his face, gazing down at him as a soft blush pigmented the boy’s cheeks. Without moving his hand from his thigh, the billionaire slipped his other hand under his shirt, his rough calloused fingers exploring the curves and dips of his abdomen searching for a way to make his bird gasp and squirm underneath him. He leaned down and kissed his lips softly before moving down his jaw, earning a whimper when he chewed on his earlobe. “Take your shirt off.” He murmured softly against the nape of his neck making the teen shiver before nodding and shyly removing the clothes once the man gave him enough space to move. 

“Bruce?” Bruce frowned at the shyness of his tone, he had told the boy to be more confident when he wanted to speak, but Dick was reluctant to do so. He pulled his roaming hand away making the younger vigilante frown, but otherwise stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes, holding a questioning stare. Again he was afraid to speak up which made Bruce’s heart hurt, but he pushed that away. This was about making him feel good.

“Yes Dick?” He brushed his knuckles over his cheeks before he started to pull the teenager’s sweats down and discarded them on the floor, leaving him bare, leave the grey briefs that he suddenly despised. 

“Can I…” Dick trailed off again and Bruce frowned making him tense beneath and lower his eyes. Seeing the teens gaze go downcast just wouldn’t do, normally he would let it pass but he wanted to see the boy completely tonight, gently grabbed his chin and forcing the boy’s eyes to meet his own.

“You don’t have to be afraid to speak Dick.” He said quietly, but loud enough to be clear.

He was frustrated, watching him bite his lip nervously or tap his feet whenever he wanted to say something, it hurt to see him afraid of being reprimanded for using his beautiful voice. He waited patiently while Dick built up the courage to speak, squeezing his hand encouragingly. 

“You always undress me and I-I was just wondering if this time I could-if-if I could do the same for you.” He finished quickly feeling the heat ascend to his face. Bruce always encouraged his ideas and praised him for getting out of his shell so why was it just hard for him to ask? His guardian was so patient and understanding with him, it made him feel good, it made him feel wanted and important. Even better when he looked at him with such adoration, like he was something to be envied. Like he would fight the entire world to be able to cherish him as his own. 

People wouldn’t understand what they had. There were already rumours about them and their relationship, and if people knew how close to the truth they were they would take him away from Bruce. That scared him more than anything, but it also made him angry. Reporters made it sound like the billionaire was a monster and that he was being taken advantage of, which was so far from the truth! Bruce was so kind and patient and he loved him  _ so so  _ much. He wanted nothing more but to be with him.

Bruce helped him sit upright and watched him hungrily while he discarded his clothes and moved to his belt, the light blush that coloured Dick’s tan skin was making him feel ravenous. The belt came off quickly and he patiently waited for the boy to finish what he’d begun. It was important to give him time and support him in his endeavours, especially since he had such a low self esteem. Helping him in hopes of showing him that he was supported often had the opposite effect and the wrong message came across, the one that implied he wasn’t expected to succeed and simply couldn’t do it himself. He scrutinized the ebony’s body attentive to every twitch and tension, watching his beautiful form move hesitantly and uncertaintly but so inexplicably strong and capable it hurt him so sure that he was anything less. 

Once Dick was done they were left in nothing but their briefs, Dick’s fingers tangled in his hair while he straddled the teen’s hips as their lips collided. Bruce licked his teeth and the younger raven haired granted him access to his mouth which allowed his tongue to explore the wet gallery, listening to him moan into the kiss. He squeezed his ass and Dick moaned loudly, letting his hips buck with a whimper. Normally he would sacrifice more time to foreplay but tonight he had something different in mind and he couldn’t deny the eagerness held in anticipation.

He ordered Dick to lay on his back and the boy complied with a curious glint in his eye. Laying still under his gaze, only moving to avoid his eyes, the ebony was reasonably curious. Sometimes Bruce would want to try something new with him, but this felt different and something twisted uneasily in his chest. Hewas becoming nervous when Bruce observed him a few beats more, but his tension eased when he started to move in a familiar routine.

Bruce kissed his chest, moving slowly and leaving hickeys where he pleased. 

When Dick was panting and trembling under his ministrations he judged it was safe to get down to business. Letting his teeth glide over his stomach down to the line of his hips he paused and Dick let out a startled gasp when he pressed his lips against the bulge underneath his only clothing, dragging his tongue up bottom to top. He held his thighs firmly and did as he pleased for the next few minutes until Dick was mewling and trying to move from underneath his grip. He then worked on leaving long trails hickeys all along his thighs, sucking and biting the tender flesh while it tensed periodically as Dick whined and bucked, his briefs having grown as unbearably tight as his own. 

He removed them quickly and to Dick’s shagrin, ignored his throbbing erection, choosing instead to press his tongue against his fluttering asshole. Dick cried softly, gripping at the sheets while his mentor ate his ass, his face grew redder at the embarrassing noises he was making, but also from the way blue eyes watched him hungrily while he completely lost control. 

Bruce pressed his tongue inside his pretty bird and his cock twitched when Dick mewled again and loudly moaned his name against his pillows. He fucked him with his tongue and soon after he began his work he had Dick moaning and panting loudly, a tremor running through his body, his slender fingers gripping the sheets, toes curling while Bruce’s tongue fucked him mercilessly. 

“A-Ah AH B-Bruce.” He moaned louder when his tongue pressed inside him and his legs were pushed further apart, his cock was hard already and he really wanted to give it some much needed attention. Without a thought he moved his hand away from the fabric his fist was tangled in to help his problem only to whine when Bruce stopped and stood up, grabbing his wrist and the other to ping them on each side of his body. “Br-” He didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence when he felt teeth biting away at his neck and he cried out. He tried to move away, but whimpered when Bruce bit him harder barely breaking through the skin. Getting the message, he squeezed his eyes shut, but let himself go lax. When he finally stopped he dared to open his eyes to see Bruce looking down at him, upset. 

Dick’s heart sank, he’d ruined everything. 

Instead of the outburst he expected he was startled to feel the press of lips against his own and pushed back the best he could being currently pinned down to the mattress. Bruce’s lips were soft, they were reassuring and told him that he was still loved, he hadn’t screwed up and he wasn’t going to be alone again. He desperately needed to feel his reassurance, but he couldn’t get enough of it when the vigilante pulled away leaving him wanting more and biting his lip to stifle his whimper, which of course he failed because now Bruce had concern in his eyes. 

“Dick are you alright did I hurt you too badly?” He shook his head but refused to look at him fearing that the burning behind his eyes would be beyond his control if he did.

“I’m not mad at you Dick.” He whispered softly, it was Bruce speaking to him. Not his doppelganger that offered fake smiles to the socialites that pried at his privacy, not Brucie trying to sugarcoat him. 

Just his Bruce, and that soft smile was the one he hid from the world and kept for only him to see. He believed him now but he still sniffed.

“Look at me.”

A command.

He hesitantly let his gaze meet his own. He was glad to see him nod in approval before he spoke again pressing his lips against the fresh bite mark in a light kiss. 

“You are mine and mine alone.” 

He pulled back to look at the boy displayed underneath him, the slim but muscular body, scars littering his tanned skin, lips swollen from their kiss and as pink as the colours that spread on his cheeks.

“Only I can touch you.”

He kissed his neck again and let go of his wrists, both males quickly finding their way back to momentarily forgotten passion.

Dick gasped when he felt a digit slowly entering him and tried to relax while he felt Bruce moving around, after the first a second followed and he buried his face in the pillow next to him when he felt himself being stretched slowly as his adoptive father scissored him. He stayed as quiet as possible but couldn’t help the loud cry that came when he found his prostate, moving his legs apart to give him more space to work with. 

Bruce stopped for a second before pressing his fingers against it making him arch his back on the mattress when pleasure coursed through his spine, his knuckles going white. 

“Ah-ah-th-there Bruce pl-please harder” He pleaded softly, his neglected cock making him tremble with need.

It was still bearable but it wouldn’t be for long, he needed Bruce to take care of him or it would soon be too much for him, he was already shaking, his hips trembled as he tried not to buck again.

“As you wish.” 

He didn’t have time to respond when he roughly thrusted his fingers in and out of his ass, hitting his prostate with probably more force than an average person would be able to manage. He didn’t even try to prevent the cry of pleasure he made before moaning loudly while Bruce repeatedly stabbed the bundle of nerves, sending shocks through his entire trembling body with each thrust. “Ah-ah-B-Bruce ngh-gah-ah!” 

He moaned fighting the growing urge to grab his painfully hard cock and give his it his complete attention. Losing his grasp on his control, he let his hips accidentally bucked a few times mortified as he felt it made him look needy or impatient.

Bruce didn’t pay his rut any mind and bent over before taking a nipple into his mouth enjoying the sound his charge made when he licked and chewed softly. He brought his free hand down to his rock hard cock. Only Dick could make him this painfully hard so quickly. He stroked himself a few times, fuelled by the series of moans his ward made when he hooked his fingers into his prostate, making him scream in pleasure. The tiny mewls were going directly to his throbbing erection making him grunt everytime the younger bucked. He imagined himself in the warm clench he envied his fingers for being in, thrusting deep inside the raven haired beauty sobbing his name with each thrust of his fingers. He listened to his delicious laments and stroked himself harder taking his second nipple in his mouth and biting it slightly harder while he twisted his large fingers inside the knot of heat and clenching. Dick mewled, his cock twitching and he was glad to see his boy resist his desire and keep his hand in a death grip on the sheet. He did it again until Dick screaming again precome leaking down his erect penis and onto his stomach. He groaned softly when his charge moaned his name breathlessly and asked not to stop, to do it harder please please harder. 

He wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long if Dick kept batting his eyes at him like that. He twisted the nipple between his teeth and rubbed the boy’s prostate again and again while he moaned louder and louder, his cock twitching as he inched closer to his orgasm. Bruce closed his eyes and visualized his own leaking cock push inside the warm clench of muscle, thrusting in and out while Dick came apart underneath him. It was easy to imagine with his ward being right underneath him, his breathless little pants filling his ears and intoxicating him like a drug.

He growled and moved lower quickly disinterested from the hard nub when a new idea came to his mind. He started licking his stomach, licking and sucking, leaving a trail of new hickies among old ones before he moved to his navel and started to fuck it with his tongue. The moans grew stronger and he considered putting a gag on him but put that idea on the backburner, how could he when he drank them up so eagerly? So fucking beautiful, and his. All his to keep, no one else would ever see Dick like this, he thought as be watched the teen mewl, his scar littered skin flushed and covered in beads of sweat. 

His face so delicate, so exquisite, those half lidded eyes bearing into his soul, ink-black locks like strands of black gold and those eyes, so blue so beautiful. His eyes gradually roamed lower to the built muscles of his abdomen to the painfully obvious problem, his hips bucking as he desperately searched for some kind of friction to help him get himself off the edge, his strong thighs tensing periodically and he had to take a breath to keep himself from throwing them over his shoulders and taking what he wanted then and there. He twisted his fingers knuckle deep inside him and Dick arched against him, their naked chests touching as he screamed to the heavens, digging his fingers into his shoulder blades before he nuzzled his neck. Bruce felt his long eyelashes flutter against his cheek, his breathy pants pulling him away from reality. Dick shuddered against his torso, his moans growing with vigour every time the fingers thrust inside him. Bruce listened to him cry and moan in his ear while he let his free hand work, his own grunts of pleasure mixing with the others while he rubbed himself urgently. 

When he felt Dick fall too close to the edge he slowed the pace, ignoring the whine that followed and kissed his lover’s cheek knowing he would have the boy screaming with what came next. His strong fingers scissored and rubbed the soft muscles in every direction, the aggressivity fading into something more gentle and loving. Dick whimpered at the slow pace but he persisted, moving slowly over every inch of him until he found the abused bundle of nerves he had attacked earlier. Dick clenched instantly and Bruce grinned when he whimpered his name against his ear. “Bruce a-ah-ah th-there f-ah f-fuck.” He grazed over it torturously slowly, adoring the drawn out moans that came when Dick rubbed his neck whining, obviously displeased with his new tactics. 

Bruce retaliated by rubbing his index finger around his prostate and smiled when the teen’s shyness was forgotten. Had he known being denied pleasure would had him sobbing loudly he would have tried it sooner, nothing compared to having this kind of power over the ebony. 

After a good five minutes of torture he resumed the more aggressive approach he had adopted earlier, sensing the boy’d meet his orgasm sooner than planned if he didn’t. Dick moaned louder and louder until he was finally pushed over the edge, unable to endure the throbbing situation between his legs while his ward continued to pant underneath him, pressed against his chest, drenched in his sweat and looking at him with those eyes and that look with his lush lips-Bruce halted and pulled out, unable to wait any longer making the boy whine at the loss of the fingers. Dick looked at the man, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his breaths coming out as small gasps just as he was. He frowned. “B-Bruce? W-Why’d you s-stop?” His blue eyes stared at him questioningly and he could only stare. Dick squirmed under his gaze. He was beginning to feel self conscious when Bruce suddenly moved away from the bed to the night-stand. He came back with a small bottle in his hand and Dick felt a twinge of apprehension when he recognized it as lubricant. Dick watched him pop the lid open and pour the viscous substance on his fingers and discard the bottle on the floor before gently pushing his legs, that had tucked closed when he sat up, apart and pushed his newly lubricated digits inside his warmth and he gasped when he felt the cold liquid make contact with his skin. He let Bruce work with fear creeping into his chest. 

The subject had come up multiple times and each time they had agreed to wait until he felt ready to try it, but fear blossomed in his chest when Bruce pulled out a condom and tore the small package open and rolled it down his large cock. 

He felt childish when the fear tightened like a vice around his heart, feeling the cold substance that coated the fingers inside him somehow took away the notion of pleasure he had been experiencing moments earlier. It warmed up but that didn’t remove the sense of dread he felt or the strange silence that had fallen on the room. He knew what was going to happen and it was not something he thought he could handle for a while.

“B-Bruce?” His voice was as small as he felt. When the man finally looked at him he regretted it because his heart jumped into next gear. He was suddenly very afraid, those eyes, blue much like his own, were almost entirely darkened, lust and want being the two most discernible expressions on his face. Panic started to settle and he tried to jerk himself away, but his mentor gently gripped his waist holding him down on the mattress and kissed his temple softly. 

“B-Bruce?” 

That was  _ not _ agitation in his voice. He wasn’t weak but his heart wouldn’t slow down and his eyes were starting to feel moist. The older man made small circles on his waist with his thumbs and Dick realized that his breathing had quickened visibly. He took a deep breath and concentrated on calming himself down, Bruce kissed his sweaty locks until he was sure his boy was relaxed enough for the next step. His legs were brought to each side of his waist and they both shivered when their cocks touched, Dick squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered softly when he rolled his much larger hips which 

Bruce took it as an opportunity. He took the opening and aligned himself with his shaking mentee. He pushed slowly and Dick cried out when he felt the tip of his erection enter him. The panic was back and he tried to get him off but Bruce wouldn’t budge, kissed his temple again as he entwined their fingers on either side of his head, effectively trapping him. He whimpered when he pushed deeper, unable to stop the shaking that was taking over him. 

“N-no stop please I can’t y-you’re too big p-please Bruce I don’t want to I-can’t please-please d-daddy n-no.” His voice was wet as he pleaded for him to stop and he felt relieved when he halted mere seconds after he had entered him. But his relief was short lived when he saw the near animalistic look in his eyes but he still relaxed when Bruce pulled out of him. He didn’t release him from his grip and he tensed again when Bruce spoke against his ear. “It’s okay shh Dickie-Bird it’s okay breathe for me Dick breathe just like that very good.” He whimpered and tried to move away from his mentors grasp but it was of no use. “I’m sorry I scared you, I thought it would be better to do it when you were distracted.” Dick nodded slowly, but he didn’t feel reassured. “I-I don’t think I can take you.” He was scared, scared it would hurt. 

“It’ll get better Dick you’ll see.” Bruce watched fear flash in his eyes, hunger twirling in his gut. “B-Bruce y-you’re huge p-please I-I can’t.” The boy’s eyes filled with frightened tears. “Yes you can Dick, I would never do anything your body can’t handle.” He said his...problem needing urgent solving, pulsating in anticipation of the sight of the trembling body just waiting to be taken. 

“I-I can’t Bruce ple-please y-you’re too big d-daddy please can’t I suck you i-instead?” His voice was dangerously high but the Gothamite had made up his mind. “Listen Dick there are two options, I can let go of you and let you set your own pace or I can hold you down and fuck you to my heart’s contempt.” That made him stop and actual fear took over his expression. After a few seconds of thought he relaxed and Bruce released him from his firm grip before helping him sit up. Bruce sat up against the bed post and held Dick’s hand while he steadied himself on top of him, his chest moving quickly while blood pumped through his veins as his entire body shook. He looked back at Bruce who smiled at him reassuringly and he took a deep breath before he slowly lowered himself down onto Bruce’s throbbing cock. The moment it entered him his heart skipped a beat when his muscles began to scream in agony, Bruce’s fingers were one thing but his cock was huge. He whimpered and tried to pull back but two large hands rested on his hips and kept him from getting up. There was no other way to go than down and he felt tears gather in his eyes, but he blinked them away, might as well get this over with. 

His mentor held him all the while sensing the trembling boy wouldn’t be able to keep himself up otherwise, whispering reassurances in his ear, rubbing his thighs in circular motions with his thumb. He slowly brought himself down and choked down a sob, oh god it hurt. It burned like crazy but Bruce wouldn’t let him up and his thighs were beginning to burn from staying tense for so long. Finally his voice broke, the fear stronger than his will to stay silent. “plea-please it hurts-it hurts pl-please I c-can’t d-daddy I-I’m s-scared .” He sobbed quietly against his shoulder while Bruce whispered sweet nothings in his ear. “Come on Dickiebird you’re doing so good for me. You’re such a good boy for me come on baby just a little further, relax Dick it’ll hurt less if you relax.” He praised but the boy only cried softly against his shoulder and he sighed, he didn’t want to have to use this. “Dickie I’ll have to help you if you can’t manage it yourself.” He cooed and he smiled when he immediately shook his head and pleaded more fervently. “N-no d-daddy ple-please” He hiccuped and the guardians heart sunk, he wouldn’t be able to do it himself. He sighed as he grabbed his legs a bit more firmly and started to pull him down.

“Stop please n-no-no ple-please I-I’m scared it hurts daddy-d-daddy pl-please-please” Bruce listened to him sob a bit louder and placed a kiss on his temple only earning another cry. “Relax Dick it’ll hurt more if you don’t relax.” He murmured against his eyebrow. “Da-daddy ple-please it h-hurts” He brought him down slowly but surely, they were halfway there when screamed in pain, sobbing louder before he wrapped his arms around his father's neck and he looked him at him straight in the eyes which he soons regretted when he saw the tears beginning to breach their barriers and heard his panicked breaths hitch.

That made him halt all movements. His heart hurt at the sight of his terrified ward trembling against him and he found himself automatically wiping the tears away with his thumb before placing a soft kiss on his trembling bottom lip. Dick immediately pushed forward into the kiss and made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, which made Bruce desperately want to kiss him better and he did just that. He could tell by the strength of his kiss that Dick was in desperate need of reassurance, which he was eager to give him. Let one hand climb up onto his round ass and gave it a squeeze anticipating the small moan he received at the gesture, taking the opportunity to shove his tongue inside his mouth and their tongues clashes and breached both of their mouths, tasting and exploring each other. 

It had taken a few moments into the kiss for Dick to relax again and shiver when Bruce pressed him against his chest before clenched his large hand over his ass again, making him moan softly against his lips. Of course he didn’t realize he was just being distracted again and before he could make a move to stop him his lover pushed him down further onto the throbbing cock, ignoring the whimper and cries that followed. The young castigators eyes fluttering open when he felt his foster parent push himself further inside his body and suddenly he felt sick. He tried to speak but the only sound that came were his muffled pants and whimpers cut off by their lips. 

Finally the older man pulled back and looked at his straight in the eyes while he brushed away the fresh tears running down his flushed face. God was he ever going to reach the end of this thing? His head was spinning and his whole body shook and yet that didn’t seem to stop the man from lowering him further. He sobbed softly and flinched when Bruce brushed his cheek. “It’s okay Dick, you’re almost there. You’re such a good boy for me Dick I’m proud of you Dickie. Come on, you’re doing so good keep going.” He praised gently. He needed his bird fully nested soon or he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from jerking him down in one swift movement. Dick shook his head desperately and gasped quietly with every segment further he inched away. Tears fell on both chests but the large weights on his trembling hips steadily pushed him down. “Gh d-daddy I-I re-really h-hurts can y-you stop p-please d-daddy i-it hurts s-so m-much.” His voice sounded so much more desperate, but he hoped Bruce could hear his distress. He only received a kiss meant to reassure him before he was pushed down to take in the last bit. He screamed without restraint this time and squeezed his eyes shut while Bruce forced his quivering body to take him fully, warm tears squeezing through his eyelids and down his jaw. Something so big shouldn’t physically fit inside the fifteen year old and his body agreed with him. He panted quickly and bit his lip wishing the pain away and he could have cried in relief when he finally felt it inside him completely. It didn’t stop the searing pain that made him think he had been split open nor the quiet, frightened sobs he let out that racked his chest but he was relieved he wouldn’t be forced to take more inside him. “Shh you did it Dickie, I’m so proud of you shhh it’s okay you’re so good Dick.” Bruce held himself back when he felt the ring of his ass clenching around him.

He exhaled softly and kissed his sidekick again but frowned when he was pushed away from the whimpering lips. He didn’t push further, he had expected him to be upset, but that didn’t keep him from rubbing his back soothingly, kneading his tense muscles.

Dick relaxed but tensed when he looked up, Bruce was staring at him intensely as if expecting something. The teenager’s heart stopped when he realized this was far from over. Bruce had given him two options and it was clear from the feral look in his eye that he was going to be fucked mercilessly however he went about the situation so he quickly decided to do as he’d chosen earlier. Better to suffer at his pace than someone else’s.

Using Bruce’s shoulder for stability he brought himself up slowly until the tip of his cock was pressing against him and tensed when his hands found his hips again, but was relieved when he made no move to push him back down again. He was shaking again but it didn’t matter because Bruce wouldn’t be able to hold himself back if he did this himself. 

He was trying to give him some control over this and he wasn’t about to throw it away. With great difficulty he willed his legs to lower him down even though all he wanted was for this to end. He cried out in pain and bit his lip, his raven bangs hiding his eyes from the older man’s view and he was glad for it because he didn’t want Bruce to see how completely terrified he was right now. He swallowed down a sob and pulled himself up before letting himself fall again, his pelvis meeting Bruce’s in a perfect fit. He cried out sharply, his hands tightened on Bruce’s shoulders while his humid eyes concentrated on a random scar on his chest. He fixed it while he lifted his ass and pressed it down again and again, releasing a cry of pain each pushed down. Suddenly the man grabbed his jaw and pressed his lips against his. He gladly allowed his tongue to swirl in his mouth, distracting him from the painful position. Crying he wrapped his arms around his neck and shut his eyes trying to relax and accommodate his body to the sensation of being stretched beyond its limit, his burning muscles refusing to loosen themselves. 

He shuddered involuntarily when his mentor moved up the curves of his hips and to his abdomen and yelped as he was flipped back onto the mattress. He tried to turn back, but gasped when Bruce grabbed his neck and pressed his face into the pillows. His legs were pulled back so that they were on both sides of Bruce's waist, his ass pressed against his pelvis perfectly, effectively cutting off all leverage he had.

He couldn’t breathe when Bruce crushed him with his enormous weight but he could still shiver when his two strong hands seized him by the hips and held him firmly in a way that kept him from moving freely. He felt his lips graze his ear and he barely caught his words while he pulled out until only the tip of his fat cock was touching him. “I’m sorry Dickie. You’re moving too slowly.”

Dick screamed.

His wails of agony were muffled by the fabric his face was pressed into, he bit into it and tried to forget where he was. He wanted this to end, why wouldn’t he stop, he felt like he was being split in two. He shook uncontrollably, his fingers gripping whatever they found in a death grip, said grip being the only hold he had while Bruce pounded him mercilessly. 

The room was filled with the older vigilante’s grunts of pleasure on top of the ebony’s screams of pain, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in an obscene symphony. He was glad the manor was empty because he couldn’t imagine Alfred not rushing to check what was causing such a racket.

He realized that Bruce had probably planned the outcome of the entire night and that he had been sitting in his lap all night oblivious to what would happen. 

He cried from the pain but also the betrayal he felt, Bruce knew he hadn’t wanted to and went ahead with his plan anyway. 

He choked a sob down his throat and squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to relax, after all Bruce had been right when he had tried to calm him down earlier with a kiss, his muscles had relaxed and the pain had been that much more bearable for a few, short moments. Now his face was covered in tears and his hair stuck to his forehead as a thin sheen of sweat covered every inch of his skin and he wanted nothing more than for this to stop. 

Bruce moved his hips faster, letting his head fall back back and he let out a loud moan, Dick was even more amazing than he’d imagined, warm and tight and perfect. He looked back at said ebony who still had his face buried in his pillows as he shook with quiet sobs and growled, annoyed.

He grinned when Dick flinched, he was beginning to run out of patience with the boy and knew just how to teach him a lesson. He pulled out and flipped him and his back and threw his legs over his shoulders before looking at him straight in the eyes. They were wide open and tears fell without pause, he saw his hair falling into his eyes and brushed it aside stopping when the ebony’s breath hitched and he flinched away. 

What little patience the man had left was gone and he grabbed his face roughly and forced him to look directly into his eyes. Dick looked at him terrified and more tears fell which only aggravated the billionaire more. 

“Why are you crying Dick? I’ve done nothing but take care of you and make you feel good and now that I ask the same of you I’m suddenly the bad guy?” He didn’t bother to keep his voice quiet anymore as he spoke to the now sobbing teen. Dick shook his head no vigorously as more sobs racked his chest. 

“You want to cry? I’ll give you a reason to when I’m done fucking your ass you little slut.” He growled inches apart from his face. Dick let out panicked cries that he was sorry, but he ignored him and went back to fucking the boy roughly, smiling when he screamed and whimpered and tried to squirm without success. 

“I’m going to have so much fun punishing you Dickiebird. I’ll give you a real reason to whine like the whore you are.” He grunted between his thrusts. 

Dick’s voice was raw and wet and panicked when he pleaded. “I-I’m sorry d-daddy I’m s-sorry pl-please don’t sp-spank me I-I s-so sorry p-please.” That gave him an idea. “Oh I think I will spank you Dickie, I’m going to bend you over my knee-“ He was interrupted by his ward who shook his head and cried loudly. “No n-no please I-I’m sorry I-I’m sorry!” 

Annoyed by the interruption Bruce decided he prefered when the teen hadn’t been able to speak and flipped him back onto his stomach. He then proceeded to give him a long, colourful description of how he would be punished, which immediately made the boy shake harder and cry out apologies that he ignored. 

Dick moaned against his will when Bruce grabbed his cock and jerked him off. His face burned with shame when his hips moved and fucked his fist, eyes squeezed shut he let out a quiet sob. Bruce was right, here he was about to be punished and moaning while he fucked his hand, even as tears rolled down his cheeks and his breath stuttered with choked sobs he couldn’t even stop himself. He was disgusting. A disgusting, needy and selfish little slut. He sobbed louder, no wonder Bruce had lost patience with him, after all the kindness he showed to him Dick had been arrogant and had thought only of himself. Moaning through his tears he gasped when he felt Bruce cum, it was warm and feeling it so deep inside him made him arch as he climaxed, holding the sheets in white knuckles while he squirted cum all over Bruce’s hand who milked him, giving him a tight squeeze that made him mewl and spurt cum he didn’t know he had left in him with a strangled moan.

Panting, Bruce fell to his forearms, releasing Dick from his grip who was trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Even though he was still furious with the boy he held him against his chest until he’d calmed down sufficiently. Pulling out carefully, he shushed the boy as he whined softly and Dick quieted down immediately. Bruce yanked him towards him and felt his anger rise when he let out a terrified squeak, tears still falling down his face. “Stop crying like I’ve hit you or I will.” The man growled as he forced the boy to look at him. It only made more tears fall and Dick let out a frightened whimper when he failed to obey his command. 

That was the last straw for the billionaire who got up and yanked him by the wrist, pulling him over the bed and onto the floor. Dick cried out when he landed on his shoulder, eyes wide and fearful as Bruce started to get dressed.

Dick didn’t move for fear of upsetting him further and merely sat with his legs up to his chest suddenly feeling self conscious of his naked body. Bruce walked over to him and Dick couldn’t help but look down, staring at the floor between them. He blinked in surprise when a shirt landed in front of him, it was Bruce’s. 

“Put it on.” The man said not without impatience leaking from his voice.

Dick scrambled to comply, pulling it over his head and putting his arms through the sleeves, relieved that Bruce was allowing him to cover himself this time.

He didn’t have time to thank him when the collar of his shirt was pulled roughly and he got to his feet. He wanted to ask for some pants but thought better of it, Bruce looked really mad and he felt too afraid to risk upsetting him more. He followed him quietly through the halls of the manor, trembling with fear and shame while he pulled the shirt down to hide himself. 

They were met with the door to Bruce’s office which flew open before the man threw him across the room. He landed on his side with a little cry of pain, his head had hit the ground on impact and it hurt enough to make his eyes water. He looked over to Bruce who walked around him and his eyes went round when he saw him set up a camera before he made his way over to his desk, rummaging through his drawers looking for what he could only guess was the paddle he kept hidden for when he’d been naughty. It brought back many unpleasant memories and he blinked back tears when he thought of his oncoming punishment.

Dick once again scrambled to his feet when Bruce beckoned his over and he went to stand next to his mentor, his eyes still downcast. That’s when he saw what was sitting in his lap. 

It was a new paddle, bigger than the old one, but the trait that attracted his attention was the word the letters carved in it spelled out. 

He looked over at Bruce, his eyes were watering and something twisted horribly in his chest. Stuttering, he read it out loud.

“W-whore?” 

Bruce pulled him to sit on his lap resting the paddle on his bare legs. What he said next made his heart stop and tears fall on the paddle.

“That’s what you are Dick.” 

He flinched as though he had been burned. He wasn’t a whore was he? Bruce only said it when he was angry, that didn’t make it true.

“I-I'm- n-not a whore.” He whispered for fear that his voice would break once he spoke louder. 

“No?” When Bruce asked him questioningly, he knew that was the wrong thing to say. He tensed on his lap when his voice started rising in volume, more tears falling down while he began to shake again.

“You’re not a whore?”

Unable to speak because of how tight his throat was he shook his head no instead. Bruce growled with fury and pushed him on his stomach, pulling up his shirt so that the teen’s ass was exposed, taking sadistic pleasure in the scream of terror Dick made. “Answer when spoken to!” He bellowed. 

“I’m not a whore!” Dick cried and shook on his lap, terrified and ashamed to be exposed to the vigilante like this, unable to control the panic that took over him.

Bruce seemed to calm down and brought his hand to rest on the back of Dick’s thigh, sighing when he jerked at the contact. He let silence fall in the room and watched Dick stew in his anxiety, listening to the trembling breaths of his ward that hitched occasionally as he tried not to cry. The billionaire started caressing his ass. The acrobat whimpered when the large hand started stroking him and sometimes stopped to squeeze or rub. It felt like Bruce was teasing him and his heart was pounding in his ears in anticipation of what he was going to do to him. The man’s tactics to throw him into panic was working

“You’re not a whore are you?” Bruce said and Dick swore he sounded amused. “N-no.” He stuttered. 

“You’re sure you’re not a whore?” Bruce questioned one more time and he answered with the same weak voice that he wasn’t. The paddle came down without warning and Dick screamed. 

“You didn’t take my belt off?”

WHAM

“You didn’t moan like a slut when I ate your ass?”

WHAM

“You didn’t mewl when I fucked you with my fingers?”

WHAM

“You didn’t beg me to  _ do it harder please please harder _ ?”

WHAM

“Your hips didn’t buck when I touched you?”

WHAM

“You didn’t rut against my fist?”

WHAM

“You didn’t orgasm when you felt my hot cum spill deep inside you?”

WHAM 

WHAM

WHAM

“You”

WHAM

“Filthy”

WHAM

“Little”

WHAM

“Whore”

By the end of his rant Dick was sobbing, shaking as he bawled his eyes out, whining like a dog and trying to get off of the man’s lap, but Bruce held him back gazing down at the hysterical sidekick.

“We’re far from done Dick. I’ve got the whole night planned out for you.” He grinned when Dick doubled his efforts to get away, squirming on his knees. “I have a bunch of new toys for you Dickie, but first we’re going to finish what we started here.” 

He brought the paddle down on his thighs and Dick screamed, kicking and shaking, doing everything he could to loosen his grip. 

“Did you like it when you sucked your cock Dickie?” 

Dick merely cried as an answer. 

WHAM 

Dick screamed yes and Bruce put down the paddle he was about to swing again.

“There see? How much better it is when you cooperate?” He said, slightly patronizing.

“Y-yes.” His ward whimpered.

WHAM

“Yes what?”

“Yes d-daddy.”

Now that he had him ready to cooperate things could get more interesting. 

“Did you like it when I stretched your ass wide open with my fingers?”

“Y-yes.”

WHAM

“Yes what Dick?”

“Y-yes da-daddy.”

“Liked it when I put my tongue in your mouth?”

“Y-yes daddy.” 

WHAM

“Did you like it when I sucked your nipples?”

“Yes d-daddy.” His ward whimpered pitifully, his face was as red as his ass was, shame and humiliation made his skin burn, he already hated when Bruce spanked him but it was worse now that he was being recorded having his bottom spanked like a misbehaving child.

“Did you like having my fat cock inside your ass? Liked it when I fucked you nice and good?”

Dick flinched and Bruce saw red.

He hit him at least twelve times before he stopped again. Dick was crying hysterically and the word “Whore” was imprinted on his thighs perfectly, the red angry marks filling him with a deep sense of pride. 

“Did you like it when I fucked you Dick?”

“Y-y-yes y-yes da-dadd-dy.” The boy cried fervently desperate to please him enough for the man to let him go.

WHAM 

Dick wailed and Bruce hit him again multiple times, abandoning his work on his thighs and turning his attention back to his ass, the letter was visible but he wanted it to last for at least a week. He wanted Dick to remember this night for the rest of his life.

“Tell me Dick, are you a whore?”

Dick was sobbing. “Y-yes d-d-daddy.”

“What are you Dick.”

“I-I’m a-a wh-whore d-daddy.” 

WHAM

The scream he made could be heard on the other end of the manor. 

“Repeat after me, I’m your filthy little whore.”

“I-I’m y-your f-filthy l-little wh-whore.” 

WHAM

“Again.”

“I-I’m your fi-filthy little w-whore.”

WHAM

“Again.”

“I-Im y-your filthy l-little wh-whore.” 

WHAM 

“I-I’m y-your filthy little w-whore.”

Bruce dropped him and he scrambled away from his mentor. Dick dragged his knees to his chest and cried softly from the burning pain, he shook with sobs as Bruce walked past him. He didn’t bother to look anymore and buried his head in his knees, trying to calm down. What would his friends say if they saw him now? They would be disgusted. Wally would never want to be friends with him anymore, he wouldn’t want to look at him anymore. Uncle Clark would never take him fishing again, Diana would be disgusted by his presence. The team would ignore him and he’d have to stay in Gotham. Tear stricken he didn’t hear Bruce telling him to get up and yelped when he grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his feet roughly. “I told you I had plans for the night Dick don’t make me wait.” 

Dick followed him with his head bowed, a feeble attempt at hiding his tears as Bruce made his way back to his room. When he followed him inside he was surprised to see the sheets changed and an array of toys lying on the mattress, the first thing he noticed were the handcuffs and blindfold as well as the camera that had been set up in front of the king sized bed. His blood ran cold. 

“D-daddy? Can you take away your camera please?” He asked hopefully, only to look down when Bruce turned and narrowed his eyes at him. He tried not to shake as the man walked towards him, but couldn’t stop the tremor that went through him. “No, and if you don’t behave I’ll make sure to show everyone what happens to naughty little whores like you understood?” 

“Yes daddy.” He said quietly while he played with the hem of his shirt. Bruce must have seen it because he pulled it over his head and pushed him on the bed. He didn’t bother moving anymore, it hurt too much. Insead, he decided on watching Bruce move about the room and preparing everything he would use on him.

Fear coiled in his gut as he watched him work, he knew Bruce was right and that he deserved to be punished but he hated this so much. It was humiliating and made him feel so disgusting, all he could think about for weeks in arrow was how revolting he was. When he was with his friends and family and they hung out with him he wanted to leave so that they wouldn't have to suffer the presence of such a worthless being as him, but he couldn’t. He had to smile and joke and act like nothing was wrong. Mga’nn always knew something was terribly wrong, but after he practically begged her not to bring it up, she only cast worried glances when he emerged from his room at the mountain after a long session of self-loathing. 

Bruce didn’t speak aside from curt directions as he tied him up on the bed. The young acrobat's chest was rising and falling quickly, but he knew better than to speak now. His wrists were held firmly in place above his head by the handcuffs and to his horror, Bruce tied his legs spread wide apart. Dick’s eyes burned and he wanted desperately to hide himself, self conscious and humiliated at being exposed so fully to the man while being filmed. He couldn’t help but squirm and pull only to be left more desperate than before. Shamefaced, he couldn’t help but think about how anyone would react to seeing him like this, tied up, legs spread, ass red and leaking with seed and his chest and thighs smeared with cum. Bruce was right, he thought defeated. He was a slut and a whore.

  
  
  


His face was red and his body shook under the millionaires hands. Pitiful noises escaped his lips and only made him more penitent. He was terrified and confused and Bruce seemed to relish in his absolute terror, sometimes stopping to spank his tender ass and thighs making Dick scream and cry, sometimes pushing his fingers inside him and scooping out the fluids dripping down his exposed ass and making him suck them clean. 

At some point Bruce gagged him, but that was long after Dick’s mind had gone. 

He couldn’t remember how long his punishment had lasted. He spent the last part of it phasing in and out of consciousness. There was a thin trickle of blood running down his arms from where he had cut himself from jerking at his restraints, but he barely felt it over his hot tears. Even after the billionaire had taken pictures to his heart's content and left him in the room, still tied up and his chest racked with quiet sobs, his body still moved of its own accord jerking randomly, twitching and flinching as if his torment had never stopped. 

Bruce untied him some time the next day. He didn’t remember much of that day at all, just waking up in pain before passing out again. He didn’t go to the mountain and was glad his mentor hadn’t forced him to attend and maintain his appearance. That was torture in itself to him but Bruce seemingly believed he had sufered enough. He guessed that was good and something deep down inside screamed bloody murder that it wasn’t but it was so far away he didn’t give it any thought. Lips swollen, body bruised and aching he was just glad he could rest before school started again. 


End file.
